Just Your Average Half Human Half Vampire Teen
by Ms. Graceless Volturi
Summary: About Renesmee please read i am not that good with summaries so the story is better than the summary. No language just mild suggestive themes.  NOW COMPLETE. Sequel: Back to Real Life Sorta.
1. Chapter 1

Just Your Average Teenage Girl (I just happen to be Half Human- Half Vampire who is in love with a werewolf my vampire parents hate)

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters or plots they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Some of these plots are original but most is based on the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 1- The Odd Dream

Renesmee's Point of View

_ I was sitting in a meadow when Jacob approached. He swept me up into his arms and kissed me passionately. I tried to pull myself closer to him but he stood up and ran away. I ran and ran but I could not keep up with him. _

I woke with a start in Jacob's arms and I breathed a sigh of relief.

He wasn't gone, thank goodness.

He noticed that I had woken up and said "Morning." softly and kissed me on the forehead.

"You'd never leave me, would you?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course I would never leave you! Where else will I find another six year old seventeen year old!" he replied,

Then he kissed me on the lips as in the dream and I pulled myself closer to him. Then I heard Mom coming and signaled for Jacob to hide.

"Renesmee," Mom said quietly, "are you awake sweetie?"

"Yes mom." I replied, trying to make my answer sound tired so she would think I had been sleeping this whole time.

Then Alice and Rosalie came through the door and I knew what to expect……**.**_**shopping**__. _Every Thursday they take me shopping.

"Please don't make me go!" I pleaded to mother.

"Sorry," she said, "They haven't taken you in a week and Alice could not bear the thought of her niece being a _whole week_ behind the trends" (Mom had a teasing look on her face but I could tell Alice was serious)

"Come on Nessie!" Alice said, I've already seen the outfit we will get for you and you love it!

"Some how I think you see what you want to see in your visions sometimes Alice" I replied, knowing that they would get me something pink and disgusting instead of black and tight(Rosalie thinks anyone who wears black is goth and Rosalie hates goth).

"Just give me five minutes and I will be ready", I said reluctantly.

"I'll help you" Rosalie said sweetly.

"NO!!" I snapped at her maybe a bit too quick, they just could not know about Jacob, not yet at least.

They all knew Jacob imprinted on me and despite the fact that Dad suspects we might be more than friends, nobody else knows a thing. If Rose saw Jake in my room she would freak!

She already hates Jake and that would just give her a reason to tell Dad to kill Jake!

I was trying to send her away but she came on in and I just braced myself for the scream or growl that would soon follow her entrance.

But it never came.

"Sweetie come on!" Rosalie said.

I walked in and looked out the window and saw a wink coming from the forest.

Jake went out the window; of course he did he was much smarter than I was.

"I will do your hair!", Rose said enthusiastically, "You will look awesome!"

"Rose is doing my hair Alice.", I said, " We'll not be able to leave until midnight."

"Oh shut up!" ,Rose said playfully, "You'll be done in no time and I will still manage to make you look fabulous!"

"Let me just get you an outfit out of the closet." Rose said mainly to herself.

"NO!!" I said but it was too late.

"What are these Bella?" Rose said, confused.

You see Jake had bought me some outfits for my birthday that the rest of the family hadn't exactly seen or known about….until know.

I was so dead! So, so, so dead! The outfits were not exactly what you would call dad-approved!

I mean you would find them in like Victoria's Secret but not in a dad approved closet!

"Would you like to explain this?" Rose said suspiciously.

I just looked at the floor and hoped I would turn invisible!

"It's a boy isn't it?",Rose said, "It is a boy! Who, who, who? Wait why has Alice not seen this? Or has Alice seen it and are you two just keeping the secret from me? And how are you keeping this from Edward? Or does Edward know? No Edward would never let you go out with anyone. What if everyone but me knows and they don't tell me because everyone hates me!!!!

What can I do but tell her?

"No Rose no one knows!" I said, completely defeated.

"Then who is it?" Rose said, frustrated.

"I…I can't tell you who!" I said.

"You tell me right this second!" Rose said angrily.

**What will Nessie do? Will she tell her? And if she does what will Rose say?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Questions

"Who is this boy Nessie?" Rose said, completely serious now.

"I can't tell you!" I said, torn between my need to tell her and my need to keep it a secret.

"I will tell your father if you don't tell me!" Rosalie threatened

What could I do? If dad found out he would kill me, but if Rose finds out she will kill me!

"It's………….ahhh………." I said, trying to think of a lie she would believe, "It's Ja…..( I can't do it, I just can't tell the truth)…..mes. James from the High School I am going to go to when school starts back!"

"Are you talking about Trandon High?" Rose responded (thank goodness thank you for saying the name)

"Of course, that is what I was going to say, it was on the tip of my tounge!" I said, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't believe you!" Rose said. "If it was him Jake would be getting all upset! Wait, Jake, that's it! It's Jake! Oh my gosh you are going out with Jake! I am not sure if I should kill you first or kill him first or tell your father so he can do one of them for me!"

Oh no oh no oh NO!!!What am i going to do!!!!!

"Please don't kill him, or tell dad!" I pleaded fervently.

"Give me one good reason not to!" Rose yelled.

"Not so loud!" I pleaded

"Tell me why you didn't tell me! You could have trusted me!" she said.

"Oh please!", I said, "You would have done exactly what you are doing now!You have always hated Jake!"

"If you would have told me before I figured it out I would have acted differently, but, I will not tell your dad! If you tell me all the details!!!" she said.

I was honestly very surprised. I expected something more along the lines of 'I will tell your dad and we will kill you both and you will never see another boy again! You will be a nun!'

But then again, if I tell her the details she will be thinking about them and dad will hear her! She must have guessed that and been planning it all along!

"Um....", I said, "there isn't much to tell. We haven't been going out much and I haven't seen him that much really."

She didn't look convinced but she left it alone for a while and picked me out a pink dress, my least favorite outfit.

We went shopping and I didn't pay much attention. The stores we went to were all the same to me, pink and frilly, not my style at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters I am writing about. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry I cut you off their last chapter. I accidentally submitted it before I was finished editing.**

**Not much action was missed Renesmee just went home and went to bed but again, sorry.**

**So we start from that point.**

**Chapter 3**

_Jake was at the edge of the meadow. I tried to walk towards him but some invisible force was pulling me back. He ran and I was finally able to move but I couldn't catch him! I just kept running and running but he wasn't any closer, always far away._

I opened my eyes and shivered another bad dream. But wait, Jake usually came at night and sometimes he got here after I was asleep, but he always came. Why wasn't he here, he said he would come every night. Come to think of it I haven't seen him since yesterday morning! I bet Dad will know where he is!

I jumped up and put on my light skinny jeans and a pink top Rose had picked out for me yesterday, to hopefully make her a little less mad with her newfound information.

I ran into the kitchen before remembering to change shoes, and because everyone was already in there I got some laughs induced by my duck slippers that quacked as I walked (they were Dad's idea).

"You trying to start a trend?" Emmet joked.

"Shut up!" I said playfully.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Dad said sincerely.

"Oh, Dad," I said, "do you have any idea where Jake might be, I didn't see him yesterday."

Dad didn't look concerned, he just said, "He'll get here." and left the subject alone.

Well that helps a lot!

"I'm going to go for a walk if that's okay." I said plainly.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Dad questioned.

"No thanks." I said

"Well, just don't get too far away." Dad agreed.

I started out and headed to La Push, I needed to see Jake and to clear my head.

Could this dream have meant anything?

Would Jake actually leave me?

He said he would never leave, that he would always be here!

I broke into a run, desperate for answers.

But La Push was so far!

I had misjudged the distance, I would never make it!

I stopped after a while, exhausted from my efforts.

And as I laid down on the ground it all came pouring out.

I cried my eyes out wondering, what if he left me for good and why was I not good enough.

I stayed there and cried for a long time, or it felt that way anyway.

When I finally got up I considered turning around but treaded on towards La Push.

By the time I got there I felt like I had nothing left, but I was there.

I headed towards Jake's house and felt a sense of calm come over me as it started to rain.

I knocked on the door and Billy answered, he didn't bother to say anything, he knew why I was here so he just opened the door and pointed to the hall.

I entered a closet sized room and saw Jake laying there, snoring.

"Where were you this morning?" I yelled, rousing him.

"Get away from here!" Jake said.

He stood up and glared at me, it was a little scary.

"You have to leave and you can't come back!" Jake said angrily.

He was shaking and I was sort of scared, so I backed up.

He had never done this before.

"What is going on? Why are you acting this way? You can tell me! You can tell me anything, even if you have stopped loving me you can tell me!" I said, my voice breaking at the last few words.

"Are you kidding? I could never stop loving you!" he said, and pulled me in to kiss him.

I pushed myself closer to him and did not want him to let me go.

He kissed me deeply and it felt like he had never kissed me before.

I pulled on his hair and he pulled me in closer to me.

He almost pulled away a couple of times, as if unsure.

He reluctantly pulled his lips away but I wouldn't let him go, and he didn't seem to mind too much.

"You have to go! We can't do this!" he said loudly.

"Why? Just tell me!" I yelled.

"Fine, you want me to tell you so you will be scared of me! Fine! Quil hurt Claire! He nearly killed her and she's in the hospital!" He said and actually did something I had never seen him do, he cried.

"Do you want me to do that to you? What if I lost control for one second! I could never live with myself if I hurt you!" he said, crying more.

Most people would say he wasn't strong for crying. But I believe you have to be very strong to cry.

"I'm so sorry Jake!", I said, "But I know you would never hurt me! You would not hurt me! I know you would never do that to me!"

I crushed my lips against his after I finished speaking and he pulled close to me too. We were one again, the same but he still pulled away again.

**What will Jake do? Will he come back or stay away? Find out tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I do not own the Twilight Saga, any of its characters, or most of the plot lines I am using. *Sigh***

Just Your Average Teen Chapter 4

As he pulled away I silently cursed Quil for doing this to him, but it did not help.

Because as soon as he let go he ran.

He ran out the door and to the forest and I swear I never did see him stop running.

I ran after him after a few seconds, a vain effort, I know but I had to try it!

So many emotions were running through my head that it hurt.

I was scared of losing him, I was angry at him for running, and I was in complete anguish because I knew what he was doing and I knew I would never catch him.

He had told me about the time he had gone full wolf before mom and dad had gotten married.

He was running away and he would not stop for a long time, possibly until he was too far from here for me to ever get him back!

So I kept running, put every emotion I had into my running, using the vampire speed I had been born with.

I felt like he was so close, like the next step I took would lead me to his waiting arms!

But with every step I knew in the back of my mind that he was getting farther and farther away!

I couldn't run forever, Jacob couldn't run forever either but he could run faster than I could.

Maybe if I just ran all night I could catch up to the place where he was sleeping for the night.

But then I realized that if I found him Jake would say the same thing he had said before.

And then he would run again!

I couldn't play this endless game of cat and mouse!

I would eventually have to sleep and then I would lose any advantage I had on him before!

Then, so exhausted my whole body burned for rest, I stopped and looked around.

I wasn't at home anymore; I was far away, near a place called Portland, OR, according to a street sign.

Wait that meant I was in Oregon!

I know Oregon is right under Washington but how could I have gotten this far!

I'll never get home before dark here!

Oh no oh no oh no!

They will be searching for me by now and they'd probably find me and be so sooo mad!

But maybe if I get someone else's scent on me I will have enough time to think!

I have to find someone to take me in, maybe even another vampire, that way it would take them a while to find me.

I smelled around for a vampire's scent and sure enough I caught one and headed towards the source.

There was a boy standing in a clearing chopping wood, sounds folky I know but still true and kind of hot.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his skin glimmered in the sunlight.

He heard me at the edge of the clearing and before I knew it he was up next to me, in one fluid vampire motion.

"Listen………" he began in a voice as sweet as honey, but I cut him off.

"I know you're a vampire so save the explanation." I said bluntly and was immediately sorry for how my voice had sounded.

"I am one too; well actually I am a half human half vampire." I said, in a happier tone.

"Interesting breed you are, not like anything I have ever seen. Your blood isn't as appealing as a human's but yet you have blood." He said, using that dang honey voice of his again.

"Well I was wondering if I could", I paused not sure if I could make myself say what I wanted to, "…..um….." but he cut me off.

He held my hand in his and it felt odd, not good odd but like he was searching my soul odd.

When he let go he said, "Renesmee Cullen, born six years ago but with the look of a sixteen year old, power is to show her thoughts in a single touch, parents Edward and Bella Cullen, boyfriend wait no x-boyfriend Jacob Black, and lives in a huge Clan near Forks, Washington."

"Mind reader?" I asked quietly, feeling like the Jake comment had made my heart explode; figuring I only had a few seconds left.

"No, I can tell everything except the thoughts of a person with one touch." He said.

"Freaky." I said under my breath, but I knew he still heard me.

"This from the half vampire half human girl?" he said jokingly.

"Touché." I said, agreeing.

And then I caught my family's scent fairly far away, they were looking for me.

"Listen," I said growing frantic quickly, "I was wondering, I don't have any place to stay tonight and I was wondering if I could stay with you!"

I heard a very distant call of "Renesmee!" and I knew he heard it too.

"Who's after you?" he said, seeming a bit worried.

Here goes nothing; it's lying time.

"It's my x-boyfriend. He's a werewolf and he's angry. He gets violent when he's angry." I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

Apparently so!

"We need to get you out of here." He said as he took my hand and started running.

What have I just gotten myself into?

When we finally stopped we were at an old brick house, not desperately old but still in need of a complete overhaul.

He took me inside and latched up the door before he said, "You're safe here."

"Thanks." I said softly.

I went over and sat down on what looked to be a comfy couch and was not long after roused by the sounds of multiple footsteps and a woman saying "You really did it this time Buddy!" in a carefree tone.

**Who are these people, and what do they have to do with Renesmee? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Your Average Half Human Half Vampire Teen**

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Twilight or most of the characters and plots I am using. Except the Portland coven, they are all mine!**

A red haired woman whom I knew immediately was a vampire came in.

I was now scared silly.

What if they drank human blood?

"Make yourself comfortable. We don't have any food, but I could go get you some." He said casually.

"Who forgot his manners, not introducing me!" the redhead said, "I am Erin, and since he probably forgot his name also, he is…."

"Ryan" he cut in.

"They are Grace, Anne, Tom, and Ben." She said, pointing at the other vampires as she said their names.

I waved uncomfortably and sat back down on the couch.

I started to look around the room, it was messy, books piled everywhere, a spring loose on the couch, and a little bit of dry blood on the floor I thought was human (fingers crossed for animal blood).

I couldn't tell from the eyes what they drank either.

Black eyes, they hadn't hunted in a while, which made me wonder why they weren't extremely uncomfortable with the lack of blood.

"So, do you drink blood?" Erin said.

"Yes." I answered shyly.

"Human or animal?" she asked.

"Animal." I answered.

"So, you're a vegetarian, like us." She said, relieved.

I relaxed a little bit. They are like me. Nothing to worry about.

And they seemed sort of friendly.

"What's your name?" the girl named Grace asked.

"Renesmee." I answered.

"Well Renesmee, tell us your story. If its long that's fine, we've got forever to hear it."

I told them about my life, most of it was true. I felt horrible lying about Jake, even if he did leave me, the things I was saying about him were wrong.

But I had needed time to think, and lying had bought me that time.

I would have to leave here soon, that much was obvious, but I didn't know how, or when.

Vampires don't sleep and if they went hunting they would probably take me with them.

I hadn't thought this lie out.

If it came to point that my family got here then I couldn't make them fight them.

Dad would figure it out and tell them the truth, and then they would be furious.

So I would just have to get away.

Maybe I could just surrender myself to my family and go back home to live my life, the life I didn't have anymore because of Jake leaving.

I almost wish I could stay here, with the Portland coven, they drink animal blood and they are interesting to hang out with.

Erin is sweet in truth, although rough around the edges.

I decided to withhold my power from them, as to not make myself stand out.

We spent the day talking about ourselves, how we became vampires, that sort of thing.

I was ok during the day, talking to them was distracting, but I could not keep it up forever.

I slept on the couch that night and dreamed of Jacob.

"_You betrayed me, he said, I would never hurt you. And you expect me to come back for you!_

_You lied and said the good things about everyone but me! When did I become so unimportant to you!_

_Because now, you are too far in!" he yelled finally and then I switched scenes._

_I was in the clearing where I first met Ryan, standing between two vampire covens._

_A pack of werewolves walked in from the forest and battle erupted._

_Then I realized who it was._

_I saw my Mother being brutally attacked and thrown against a tree, with my father unable to help her because of how fiercely Ryan was attacking him._

_Then Jacob, Jacob my best friend, my big brother, my boyfriend, charging in to help my mother only to be bit by Erin._

_And a werewolf bit by a vampire would dye._

_Then I stood in the clearing, surrounded by dead werewolves and vampires, with only me alive._

"_You killed me!" I heard from everyone over and over. A chorus of my family and my new friends._

_All of which I had just sent out to die._

**Ok so what do you think? If anyone has ideas or suggestions please let me know.**

**I like this coven and I'd like to stay with them for a bit but I had to do this guilt thing because I can't see Renesmee lying shamelessly.**

**Please review and I'll have the next chapter up shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Your Average Half Human Half Vampire Teen**

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own most of the characters and plots I am writing with. They belong to SM.**

I woke up screaming and crying being shaken by Ryan.

"Thank goodness you're awake we've been trying to wake you for over an hour." He said, concerned.

"Sorry I just had a nightmare." I said, still groggy.

The dream had stuck to me like a metal barb though, still all too vivid.

I had to get out of here; I couldn't put all these people at risk.

I remembered Erin's words from when I had been telling my story "We'll fight for you."

And I knew they would too.

They were extremely nice and welcoming, and I couldn't get them hurt.

I just couldn't get Jacob's last yelp out of my mind.

I knew I had to get out of this place as soon as I figured out how.

I didn't have long to think though, we were interrupted by a scream, much closer this time of "Renesmee" from several people.

"We have to face them." Erin said.

"Wait!" I yelled before she charged out the door.

"Let me try to talk to them first. Just one try!" I said desperately.

They all nodded their heads in agreement but followed close behind me.

We ran up in the forest, but we didn't have to go far, Alice and Jasper were close.

I walked up to talk to them but then saw the wolves behind them.

Seth and Leah, from the looks of it, which was not good.

"Go phase back and put some clothes on." I told them.

"What are you doing here?" Alice said, obviously angry.

"I went looking for Jacob. He left and I just wanted to find him and I started running and then I didn't know where I was! And I met these nice vampires and I lied to them to get them to take me in because I just wanted time to think! And now you are going to fight them to get me back and I'm going to get everyone killed!" I said it all in about two breaths, upset, and then started crying.

"Oh honey, you poor thing. We won't fight them I promise. Assuming you come with us freely and willingly. Now you take deep breaths okay. In and out. We'll find Jacob for you and we'll get you home." She said sympathetically.

I nodded my head thankfully as Leah and Seth came back.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Jasper asked.

I wasn't sure. I didn't want to tell them that I lied to them, after they had been so nice to me!

Why had I even lied in the first place?

Then Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmett all showed up, followed by the rest of the wolf pack-Jacob.

"My thoughts exactly." Edward said to me as he walked up.

He came up to hug me and I thought, I'm sorry dad.

"I know." He said.

I went through the entire story in my thought and when I was finished dad just sighed.

Then mom came up and hugged me, causing Erin to almost charge, but Ryan held her back.

"Hello, Edward said, we are Renesmee's family and we are here to take her home. Thank you for taking her in but we have it all under control. Listen Erin I know the wolves make you uneasy but they are not horrible."

She looked at him, shocked, and then remembered what I said about him reading minds.

"How do we know you aren't the enemy?" Ryan countered, calm as ever.

"You are one old vampire Ryan. One thousand years and you haven't missed a beat. You know you couldn't win in a fight against us and the wolves. You would be the first to go. Erin would be strong enough to lead them and create some casualties. But you wouldn't win. Would it really be worth it?" Edward reasoned with Ryan.

"Please guys don't do this. I need to go with them. I told you about them. I'll be fine!" I said, trying to find a way to prevent a fight.

Then suddenly, a human Jacob ran straight past the pack and the vampires, came up to me, and kissed me like he'd thought I was dead, or hadn't seen him in years.

It was rough and desperate and greedy and wonderful.

"Jacob!" I said when we finally pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry Ness, I am! I never meant for you to run off and I just can't be away from you anymore!" he said, desperately.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Jacob! I should have understood and I just never should have made you have to look for me. I never should have almost gotten a battle started over me!" I said and put my head against his bare chest and cried.

He hugged me and pulled me closer to him as I cried and cried.

"We seem to have a misunderstanding." Ryan said.

"I'm sorry." I said as I finally stopped crying. "I never should have lied to you guys to get you to help me. I'm sorry!"

Erin walked up closer to me, and gave me a hug. It was the last thing I ever expected her to do, with her hot temper, but she just said "I understand."

I remembered her story and realized that she had done whatever it took to find Ryan also.

The others: Grace, Anne, Tom, and Ben, walked up and hugged me too.

Then Ryan walked up to me and said good luck then gave me a hug.

Epilogue:

We went back to the house and of course I had some explaining to do and time to serve but my life went back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever gets anyway.

**I hope you liked the story. If anybody is actually reading this end part anyway.**

**I actually sort of like these characters and I am thinking about a sequel or maybe even a prequel about the Portland coven. **

**Tell me what you think and review.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
